


With You

by Furrywalrus



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrywalrus/pseuds/Furrywalrus
Summary: Major discovers something about Violet he never knew.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. This is purely for fun!

Gilbert had been at a meeting with some of the commanding officers. Violet was told to stay back and rest. During their recent mission, she had refused to sleep in order to watch over Gilbert. Violet’s energy needed to be restored. And although she did not want to be left behind, she followed orders.

As he was entering their living quarters, he saw Violet.  
Major Gilbert had never seen a better image than the one that was before him. 

Violet’s blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, free of any clasp to hold it back. A few strands at the front of her face framed it nicely, making her look quite angelic. Her usual outfit was replaced with one of Gilbert’s shirts and some cozy socks. His shirt hung just above Violet’s knees. 

Violet’s attention was immediately on Gilbert. “Major, you’re back.” Something akin to happiness shown on her face.

Gilbert smiled at her gently, “I am. What caused the wardrobe change?” 

Violet tilted her head in confusion before she glanced down at herself. “Apart from missions, I always wear something like this to bed, Major.” 

“Oh. Why have I never seen you in my clothing before today?” Gilbert rested his palm on Violet’s head. The blonde strands were soft under his touch.

“I want to be close to you, Major. When it is time for us to rest, you go to your own room. I do not want to interrupt your sleep, so I stay apart from you. Wearing your shirts allows me to be close to you, Major, because your shirts smell like you.”

Gilbert looked down at her surprised. Slowly, he pulled Violet into his arms. “I want to be close to you, too.” Before dropping her head back down to cuddle into his chest, she gazed into his beautiful eyes for a long moment. 

Softly, the blonde girl whispered “Major…” 

“Violet…” Gilbert tried to cradle her as close to him as he could. She was warm and cozy.

While Gilbert was very content with her in his arms, he knew that both of them were in need of sleep. “Come rest with me tonight, Violet. Please stay by my side.”

“Is it okay if I leave your shirt on and refrain from sleeping in my own clothing, Major?” 

Gilbert laughed softly, “I would prefer that, yes.” 

Violet blinked up at him. “Major, why?”

The man in question couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks. The hands that were wrapped around her waist began to play with the fabric there. 

“Violet… I think you look beautiful like this. You look so delicate and feminine. Seeing you wearing my clothing is something that makes me very happy.”

Following his lead, Violet’s own hands gently began to caress Gilbert’s sides. “Happy? What does that mean?”

“It is the emotion that explodes in my chest whenever I see you. I feel miserable and empty when we are apart, Violet. Happiness is what occurs when an individual is very pleased with something. My ‘something’ is being in your presence.”

Nodding her head in understanding, the blonde girl asked “Tomorrow, Major, could you teach me more about this emotion?” 

Her response made the man beam. “Absolutely!” 

Gilbert removed his arms from her waist. Violet took more time with removing her own arms from around Gilbert, trying to keep the moment for as long as she possibly could. Gilbert maneuvered Violet in a way that he could easily pull her into a bridal style carry. She looked confused as he picked her up to carry her this way. 

“This way, I can stay close to you for longer.” 

Gilbert carried Violet all the way to his room. He only set her down once he was at the left side of his bed. Gilbert pulled the covers up for her, so she could slide underneath them. He went to the right side of the bed, doing the exact same thing for himself. 

Once they were both comfortable, Gilbert grasped her body and held it to his own. A soft sigh escaped Violet’s mouth as she melted into his warm embrace. 

She couldn’t keep her hands from returning to the same place they had once been. His own hands went to settle at the curves of her hips. Violet’s hands were curiously touching and circling Gilbert’s muscular back and shoulders. Gilbert became putty in her grasp.

“Major… thank you. I feel… Very nice in this moment.” 

After kissing the top of her head, the man with the beautiful eyes began to drift off. His life had never held an experience in which he was as content as he was in this moment. Violet’s hands eventually came to a stop as she fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
